The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phalaenopsis plant, botanically known as Phalaenopsis hybrida, known by the breeder's reference 291434 and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘White Mollie’.
The new Phalaenopsis plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heemskerk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new rapid growing and freely flowering Phalaenopsis plants with good leaf shape and unique and attractive flower patterns and coloration.
The new Phalaenopsis plant originated from a cross-pollination in 2005 in Heemskerk, The Netherlands of Phalaenopsis hybrida ‘Alabaster’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Phalaenopsis hybrida (‘Snow Tiger x Funny Virgin’), not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phalaenopsis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heemskerk, The Netherlands in 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phalaenopsis plant by in vitro meristem propagation in a controlled environment in Heemskerk, The Netherlands since July, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Phalaenopsis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.